Cold
by sonnenrind
Summary: It was cold. So cold. He felt it creeping through every layer of his thick clothes. They were chasing him. In their eyes he was a traitor...DHr


**Cold**

It was cold. So cold. He felt it creeping through every layer of his thick clothes. And raining. It was also raining. That was mainly why he was cold but he could go nowhere inside.

He was in the depth of a dark forest with no shelter big enough to be of y comfort and so he kept walking as far as his legs could carry him. Hopefully out of the woods and to a nice village. No one was following him any longer of that he was sure. Anyone who would chase him into the forest would be right mental or at least of an unstable mind.

The forest was not only dark because honestly all forests were dark especially at night but this one was also dangerous. There were creatures in the heart of it that no one dared to name because they were supposed to be the most dreadful creatures alive. At least that is what mothers told their children to keep them out of the woods.

He didn't believe those stories of course. He highly doubted that any creature could be worse than the people chasing him. Nothing can be more dangerous than them. He was sure that they would kill him if the y had the chance but it would be a long and painful death which would eventually follow a large amount of torture.

He was a traitor in their eyes. Although he only stood up for what he believed in or rather who he believed in.

She convinced him to betray his family and turn his back on everything he was taught. Her arguments were, as always, logical. They questioned his beliefs and shattered his conditioned mind until he had no choice but to see the light, quite literally. He changed sides quietly and worked as a spy and, he might add, quite successfully. During his work as a spy he worked close with her and they became friends. Good ones at that until he couldn't take it any more and he kissed her, right there at Headquarters with her (and now also his) friends around. When he did it the room became silent, he was sure they were preparing to hex him but all that was done to him was a pat on the back by the boy-who-lived, a smile from his red-haired girlfriend and a frown from the faithful sidekick.

And her reaction? Well after her initial shock she gathered her composure and kissed him right back. That was seven months ago. They spent every possible moment together either working or…not. He was as happy as one could be in the midst of a war. The final battle between Boy Wonder ad the Dark Lord was coming closer. Everyone knew it. On both sides.

Tonight he was summoned. He supposed it was just another meeting celebrating the great Lord and yet another successful raid on innocent. But when he entered the large dark room somewhere God, or rather Voldemort, only knew where he was shocked to say the least.

The rows parted to let him through to his place on the right side of his "master". It seemed surreal to him that he now filled his fathers' place, who was killed shortly after escaping prison by aurors. That wasn't the worst part, actually he felled freed of his father. It was a step towards a better, more independent life or so he thought.

However, he was sadly mistaken. Even after his death his father still overshadowed ad controlled his life and so he had to take his father spot. Family obligates. His mother could care less about her only son's happiness or lack thereof. At least his position proved useful in order to pass information to the Order. He was privy to most plans the Dark Lord made.

But that wasn't important right now. His eyes were glued to the person lying motionless andhopefully unconscious in the middle of the room. Of course it was her. Who else could cause such a meeting except of course Boy Wonder himself.

He stopped walking, blinking and breathing. All his body functions except looking wide-eyed were temporarily halted. He didn't care as he watched her, pale, beaten, bruised and cursed. What happened? He thought.

Last he knew was that she was safely at Headquarters going over spells that might be useful to finish this war successfully for their side. He left her only yesterday to attend some business and family function. He had to keep the façade even if it became increasingly difficult.

His "master" spoke. He didn't hear him. Someone hit him hard in the side that got his attention. The Dark Lord spoke again. This time he listened. He said they found or rather waited for her near the Ministry this morning. They had some fun with her but one could only revive a person so many times before another spell was too quickly overcome by all empowering darkness in the victim.

So she was still alive, barely, but alive. He made up his mind, seconds were vital by the looks of it. He looked at the Dark Lord as he slipped his hand in his pocket, searching for something to use as a portkey.

The Dark Lord said something about finally luring Potter out of his hiding spot. His fingers closed around a gum wrapper. His mouth muttered a silent _portus._

Just a few seconds.

He took them all by surprise when he closed the distance between him and her, crouching down and placing the wrapper between both their hands.

Just a few seconds and they'd be out. Safe at Headquarters.

Someone acted faster than he anticipated. The curse surprised him. He let go of the wrapping a second too soon. She was gone and he was in serious trouble but at least she was safe and could be taken care of. He panicked a little but quickly gathered his senses.

He ran.

Most Death Eaters were still shocked y his actions but the Dark Lord was slowly and surely coming out of his reverie and screamed bloody murder. As he ran through the doors he heard him call them to action. Curses flew in his direction but he was too fast. Years of training on and off the broom kept him physically fit and so he ran outside the house or manor, whatever it was, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

He spotted a forest to his right and that's how he got where he was, wet, cold, and without any sense of direction.

He could apparate if he knew where he was but he was a little too weak and much too unfocused to manage. So he kept running eventually slowing his steps to fast walking.

By dawn he reached he reached the end of the forest and spotted a small cottage near the edge. Please let them be wizards, he prayed. He neared the house carefully, one never knew.

He looked through the window into a neat and seemingly cosy living-room. It was empty. Who would be up at this time on a Saturday.

He looked around the garden there was a chair near a small pond. He sat down resting his legs and feet, catching his breath. He supposed he fell asleep for about an hour because he was rudely awakened by being poked into the side with a stick, no he corrected himself a wand. Well, you got your wish there, he thought bitterly.

His eyes wandered to the hand attached to the wand. It looked old but distinctly female. His eyes travelled further up the small statue of an elderly woman and finally resting on her face. She looked friendly enough if you disregarded the still poking wand.

He stood up, the poking ceased as the woman took a few steps back, wand still drawn and directed at his chest. He didn't reach for his wand, he was sure he could take her out but that was hardly the best way to gain her trust...or fireplace.

So hestood there silently letting her examine him. Her wand was lowered, her mouth opened. "What do you want?" she asked. He smiled a little and stated his request for a fireplace and a bit of floo powder.

After another round of quite examination he was led into the house. The living-room was indeed cosy. The walls were littered with pictures of what he suspected were children and grand-children. And then there was one of her and his former headmaster, the greatest wizard alive. He took a step closer and looked at it.

The woman stood next to him. "You know him?" he asked. She nodded, telling him they went to school together and were still in contact, even if now only occassionally.She hadn't seen or heard from him in some time, though.

She supported him and wished she could do something to help him somehow in winning this war. Knowing she wouldn't be safe much longer, taking into account where she lived he asked her to come with him.

She refused at first. She couldn't just leave her home. But he told herwhat happened to him and what could possibly happen to her if Death Eaters came looking for him and found her. She agreed, though still reluctantly but nevertheless she agreed. He gave her some time to pack some of her belongings, mostly pictures, before they both stepped into the fireplace.

He hugged her tightly so they'd fit and said clearly the address of his destination and quietly the password. The green flame enveloped them and they began spinning. When they finally came to a stop and stepped out the fireplace they were greeted by drawn wands.


End file.
